Meeting in a Whole New World
by fobbalicious
Summary: Life was like a box a chocolates for Syaoran. Never knowing you're going to get. Paring: SXS
1. Twins? or not?

Hey everyone. Just so that everyone knows, my last fanfic was a complete and utter failure due to stress studying for mid-terms.

Disclaimer- I know. I know. I don't own tsubasa chronicle.

Italics are whispers.

* * *

"Puu! We're in the next world!" exclaimed Monoka. "Ahh! That was a very nice landing Monoka." said Fye. "Ehh, it's a change that we actually landed somewhere we can stand." said Kurogane. "Ehhh. Big Puppy is so mean to me." said Monoka. "I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT! IT'S NOT EVEN MY REAL NAME!" Kurogane yelled at Monoka. "Kurorin, do you always act so…_fierce?_" giggled Fye. "So, where are we?" asked Syaoran.

Down the road…

"So… when do you think the next card is going to appear Sakura?" asked Tomoyo. "I have a feeling that it's going to be more than a card tonight. It something more _powerful_." said Sakura. "If you say so, that still means that you're going into action. And that means a new outfit for you Sakura! Oh this is going to be so fun! I could picture you in it already!" said Tomoyo in excitement. "Huh? Why does my back pack feel funny?" asked Sakura. "KERO-CHAN! What are you doing in my back pack! I told you to stay home today while I go shopping with Tomoyo today!" said Sakura as she scolded Kero-chan. "I've been having a strange feeling that something is coming. Looking for something. And I thought it would be best if I tagged along in your little stuffy back pack." said Kero-chan. "Uggh. Fine! Just say in the… back… pack…" said Sakura slowly. "It seems that we finally found someone. And not just anyone at all either." said Fye.

* * *

"Who are you guys?" asked Sakura. "We are from different worlds. That's Fye-san, Kurogane-san, Monoka, Princess Sakura and I'm Syaoran." said Syaoran (CW). "Judging by the looks of your clothes Syaoran, you and Sakura are both from The Clow World." said Kero-chan. "I'm sorry. Didn't introduce everyone. That's kero-chan; he's in his stuffed animal form for now. That's Tomoyo, my cousin. And I'm Sakura." said Sakura. "Anyways, do you guys know what we are looking for?" asked Princess Sakura. **A/N**: Just so that no one gets confused on who is talking, Princess Sakura will be the one from the Clow World. And just plain Sakura is from Japan. Syaoran (CW) will be for Syaoran from the Clow World. And yet again. Just plain Syaoran is from Japan. (He's actually from Hong Kong, but SCREW IT!) "It's something that I lost a while ago." said Princess Sakura. "It must be something powerful because it's not like the Clow Cards." said Kero-chan. "We could discuss this later. Let's just get you a place to stay and some clothes to change into." smiled Tomoyo. "I know this hotel our friend's parents own. I'll get you guys rooms. Then Sakura and I will go buy some clothes for you guys. After that, we can go get some food if you guys are hungry." said Tomoyo. "Monoka says ok! Puu!" says Monoka.

* * *

"Hi Syaoran! I need rooms for our guests. _They're from different worlds. I'll explain later. _2 rooms actually." asked Sakura in the kindest voice she could make to make Syaoran give her some rooms. Syaoran gave her a hard long stare, sighed, and gave her 2 keys. "Alright. Fine. Here. 2 keys." said Syaoran. "Thank you sooooo much Syaoran! We're going to get some food after we get them some clothes. Come with us!" said Sakura. "I don't know. I guess I can. I'll see you guys later then." said Syaoran. "Bye Syaoran! See you later!" waved Sakura. "We'll show you guys your rooms, show you guys how most of the things work in there, and then we'll get some clothes for you guys. Since Princess Sakura looks like she's the same size as Sakura and Syaoran-kun looks the exact same size as our Syaoran, it really shouldn't be a problem. I can also find things easily for the both of you 2." said Tomoyo. After showing everyone how the tv, bathtub, sink and microwave works. Tomoyo, Sakura, and Kero-chan set out looking for clothes.

"You guys done in there?" asked Sakura. "Yeah." said Syaoran (CW) as he opened the door. "OOO! I'm really glad that I picked that out for you Kurogane-kun! It looks so cool on you!" exclaimed Tomoyo. "Hey! Tomoyo! I'm going to go check to see if Princess Sakura is done yet." said Sakura.

Knock knock knock. "Come in!" said Princess Sakura. "You look really cute in that." said Sakura. "Thank you. Did you pick this out?" asked Princess Sakura. "Yep. Do you like it?" asked Sakura. "Yeah. Let's go see what everyone else looks like." said Princess Sakura. "Ok." said Sakura cheerfully.

"Now that everyone is settled into their outfits, LET'S GO GET LUNCH!" said Sakura. "Everyone wait in the lobby. I'm off to get Syaoran."

* * *

"Hey Syaoran! Are you ready to get lunch?" asked Sakura. "Yep. Before, what did you mean by that they came from different worlds? And why do 2 of them have the same names and faces as us?" asked Syaoran. "Kero-chan said that they came to our world looking for the thing we were both sensing. But I'm not sure how come they have the same faces and names as us." said Sakura. "We'll just have to find out when we talk to them don't we?" asked Syaoran. "That's why I invited them to lunch." said Sakura with a smile.

* * *

Wow. I took like FOREVER writing Sakura and Princess Sakura over and over and over again. Please leave a comment. I welcome flames as long as you're honest about it.

Syaoran (CW): Why do I get a (CW) next to my name! It looks GAY!

me: Hey! I don't want anyone else getting confused! Beggars can't be choosers.

Syaoran: I DIDN'T BEG LIKE A LITTLE PUPPY!

me: But that's your name. and lets rephrase the quote then. Puppies can't change the choices that theirMASTER have already made.

hehe. see you all in the next chapter


	2. Truth

Hey guys! Sorry if the first chapter got confusing. It erased my parenthesis marks. --;

Here's what it should have come out: (**A/N**: Just so no one gets confused. Princess Sakura is from the Clow World (the one who's traveling) and just plain Sakura is from Card Captor Sakura. Syaoran (CW) is the one from the Clow World and just plain Syaoran is the one from Card Captor Sakura.)

I think I'll be posting that up on all my stories. I'll need to re-adjust it later when a few more characters come into play XD

Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura.

Wouldn't it be cool if this was the REAL ending?

WolfStarMoon- Sorry that it was confusing. This chapter and the rest of them are going to be MUCH better.

Insanity Team! - Thanks for the comment! I'll be sure to put out some more spacing! And I'll definitely describe the clothes in this chapter.

* * *

"Hey Sakura! Syaoran!" waved Tomoyo. Tomoyo and the rest of the group were waiting patiently down in the lobby. 

Princess Sakura was wearing a baby pink t-shirt with a duck on it saying "quack if you think I'm hot", low-waist flare jeans and white flip-flops. Syaoran was wearing a blue and white stripped blouse (sleeves rolled up to elbows), baggy khakis, and sneakers. Fye had a red hooded sweater, blue jeans, and sneakers. Kurogane had a black t-shirt on, blue jeans, and sneakers.

"Hey guys!" waved Sakura. "Syaoran, that's Kurogane-kun, Fye-kun, Sakura-san, and Syaoran-kun. Everyone, this is Syaoran."

"It's very nice to meet you all." smiled Syaoran. "So, where are we going to go eat lunch?"

"How about the mall?" asked Sakura.

"What's a mall?" asked Monoka as he popped out of Kurogane's shirt.

"WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU DOING IN MY SHIRT YOU LITTLE FUR BALL!" yelled Kurogane trying to keep it down as much as possible.

"Wahh! Big Puppy is so mean to me!" whined Monoka.

"Hehe. It's a place where there are a lot of stores in one building. You can eat, shop, or go watch a movie in there." said Tomoyo. "Kurogane-kun? Can I hold onto him please? He is so ADORABLE!" squealed Tomoyo.

"Uh, sure." said Kurogane uneasy.

"Off to the mall it is!" said Sakura with excitement.

* * *

"You guys pick out what ever you want to eat. I'll pay for it." smiled Sakura. 

"Hmm, I think I'll have pizza. It sure does sound interesting." said Fye.

"I'll get a burger." said Tomoyo.

"I'll go get the table first. Then we can all eat there." said Syaoran. Everyone scrambled to go get the food and went to the table.

"So, where did you say that you were exactly from?" asked Sakura munching on her food at the same time.

"Well, we're all from different worlds. We've been traveling throughout different worlds with different purposes." said Syaoran (CW).

"How in the world did you guys…._travel to different worlds_?" asked Tomoyo in confusion. She had never knew that there were other people who could travel through time besides Kero-chan.

"With the help of this little brat." said Kurogane. Kurogane picked Monoka up by the ears. "HEY! YOU THEIF! YOU STOLE MY FOOD!" Kurogane started to yank Monoka by the ears.

"Wahhhhh! Kuro-puu is way to mean to me." sobbed Monoka.

"We each had to give up something we held dear." said Fye as he took a sip of his soda.

Princess Sakura thought to herself: I wonder what Syaoran had to give up in order to help me get my feathers back.

"Give up? To who?" asked Syaoran in despair. He was worried about who they gave whatever they gave to.

"The Dimensional Witch." answered Fye. Syaoran sighed in relief. Syaoran thought to himself: Thank goodness it isn't THAT person.

"I'm still confused. Why do Sakura, Princess Sakura, Syaoran-kun, and Syaoran-kun look the same and share the same name?" asked Tomoyo.

"Everyone from different worlds share the same soul with someone else from a different world. Everyone shares the same face and name with someone else, but they live different lives." explained Syaoran (CW).

"I get it! So, if your enemies travel through time as well, you really can't tell if they're your enemies or just another person who just shares the same face." said Sakura.

"Exactly." said Fye.

"What are your purposes for traveling to different worlds?" asked Syaoran.

"Kurogane-san wants to return to his world, Fye-san wants to get away from his world, and I'm looking for Sakura's remaining feathers." said Syaoran.

"The problem is that this fluff ball can't control which world we end up in." said Kurogane.

"We better get back to your house before your brother starts yelling at us." said Tomoyo as she was watching the time.

"Good idea. You guys can go back to the hotel by yourselves right?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys later!" waved Princess Sakura.

* * *

Thx for reading this chapter. I will upload the next one in 3-5 days. See ya there! 


	3. A lie that I had to tell

Hey guys. Sorry for the very late update. I was very busy trying to beat kingdom hearts 2. Thanks for reading the last chapter. Although there weren't a lot of reactions in the last chapter, it's mostly for the CCS characters to find out about the TRC characters. This chapter is going to be better than before. (That will most likely occur throughout the entire fanfic and my other stories.)

Disclaimer- I do not own Card Captor Sakura OR Tsubasa Chronicle.

(**A/N**: Just so no one gets confused. Princess Sakura is from the Clow World (the one who's traveling) and just plain Sakura is from Card Captor Sakura. Syaoran (CW) is the one from the Clow World and just plain Syaoran is the one from Card Captor Sakura.)

* * *

WolfStarMoon- Thanks for the reply! 

Isadora the Great- My last chapters really weren't that bad. Were they? Thanks for the reply anyways!

Inuyashafavgirl- Thanks for the reply!

* * *

"Oni-chan! I'm home! Tomoyo is here too." yelled Sakura as she and Tomoyo ran up the stairs and into her room. 

"Hey Sakura, what do you think they're looking for?" asked Tomoyo.

"It's something more powerful than the cards. I think that…" as Sakura got cut off, Touya screamed up the stairs, "SAKURA! THAT BRAT IS HERE AGAIN!" Sakura and Tomoyo ran down the stairs to see Syaoran at the door. "Come on up." said Tomoyo. Syaoran and Tomoyo went up the stairs. "Come on Sakura!"

"Coming!" said Sakura. "Oni-chan, Syaoran-kun is not a brat!" said Sakura as she stuck out her tongue and went up the stairs to her room.

"There is something I still don't get. Why weren't either of you guys were surprised when you saw those travelers who were supposedly from different worlds?" asked Tomoyo.

"Remember those 2 weeks when Syaoran and I were both sick?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah. What about it?" asked Tomoyo.

"Well, we weren't actually sick. Some of the Sakura Cards were released by these soldiers in black into different dimensions. Syaoran and I went looking for the cards that were missing. Yue-san helped us get to the Dimensional Witch. She gave us little Mokona who helped us travel. In return I needed to give up my staff. At the end of the journey, I realized that I didn't need the staff to retrieve the cards. Since I am their owner, they came back to me." said Sakura. She felt ashamed that she couldn't tell Tomoyo. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you before."

"That's ok, but still, how come neither of you guys was surprised?" asked Tomoyo.

"That's because we were in their world as well as the many other worlds we ended up in." said Syaoran. "Their world was the last one we visited. After every world we visited, everyone's memories got erased of us except Sakura-chan and I."

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Hey Syaoran," said Sakura._

"_What is it?" asked Syaoran._

"_Remember when you almost left Japan without saying good-bye?" asked Sakura._

"_Uh-huh. What about it?" asked Syaoran._

"_TADD-AAH!" said Sakura as she showed the teddy bear that Syaoran gave to her._

"_It looks brand-new! How'd you get it back to its original condition?" asked Syaoran. He was so amazed._

"_Well…" said Sakura. Then the room shook and a big gust of wind came. "AHHH!" Sakura got knocked down onto the floor. _

"_Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" asked Syaoran with a worried face._

"_Yeah, The cards!" yelled out Sakura._

_End of flash back

* * *

_

"I'm glad that you guys are still ok." said Tomoyo in delight. KNOCK KNOCK. Some one knocked at the frontdoor.

"Coming!" yelled out Sakura as she ran down the stairs with Tomoyo and Syaoran. Sakura pulls the door open. "Its……it's….."

* * *

Cliff-hanger! Hanging off a cliff! And that's why we call'em Cliff Hanger! (Sumthing that came to mind from between the lions. )

Well, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry that it took so long! Please R&R!


	4. Guess who?

Hey guys! Oh my gosh, I really haven't done much thinking lately. Sorry for making you guys wait so long. Here's the next chapter.

Winged-Tsubasa: VERY VERY VERY SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT SO LONG! PLEASE DON'T STRANGLE ME FOR THE CLIFFEY! And thanks for the comment!

WolfStarMoon- thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters! And thank you for the comment!

(**A/N**: Just so no one gets confused. Princess Sakura is from the Clow World (the one who's traveling) and just plain Sakura is from Card Captor Sakura. Syaoran (CW) is the one from the Clow World and just plain Syaoran is the one from Card Captor Sakura. This will only be when they're talking to each other.)

I think I'll be posting that up on all my stories. I'll need to re-adjust it later when a few more characters come into play XD

Disclaimer- I don't own Tsubasa Chronicle or Card Captor Sakura.

Wouldn't it be cool if this was the REAL ending?

On with the show!

* * *

After having lunch with Sakura, Syaoran, and Tomoyo, Kurogane, Fye, Princess Sakura, and Syaoran (CW) decided to head back to the hotel and rest there while Mokona tries to sense the feather.

"Hey Mokona, don't you think it's kind of weird that we met both the Sakura and Syaoran from this world?" asked Fye.

"It's like Yuuko-san says, there is no such thing as a coincidence." said Mokona.

"Well what ever the reason is, I'm sure that we'll be seeing them again." Said Kurogane.

* * *

"ERIOL!" squealed Tomoyo as she pounced on him and hugged him to death.

"Come on in Eriol-kun." said Sakura as she led everyone into the living room. "Would you like some tea Eriol-kun?"

"Sure." said Eriol. While Sakura was getting tea for everyone, Touya had to be nosey and asked Sakura who came in.

"Eriol-kun just came." said Sakura. Then she left the kitchen and brought tea for everyone in the living room.

"So what brings you in town Eriol?" asked Syaoran.

"Well, there's been a strange aura in town. It's as if it's from another world. I just came by to see if you guys were ok." said Eriol.

"Actually, we met them, and there are 4 people and this little white thing whose name was Mokona. But the weird thing was that 2 of those people looked and had the same exact names as Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun." said Tomoyo.

"I see. Did you 3 find out anything else about them?" asked Eriol as he sipped on his hot tea.

"Yeah, they said that they were traveling looking for something very important to the other Sakura." said Syaoran.

"Interesting. Do you know where they are now?" asked Eriol.  
"Well, they might be at the hotel that Syaoran-kun's family owns." said Sakura.

"Let's go then" said Eriol.

"Hey, where you going Sakura?" asked Kero in a very sleepy voice. He was asleep all day because he was playing video games all night. "ERIOL! When did you come?"

"Good to see you up and running again in the afternoon." said Sakura in a sly voice.

"We're off to see some people that we met earlier. Do you want to come?"

"Sure." said Kero.

"Then let's go!" said Tomoyo.

* * *

What do you think? I know it's a little short but this chapter is supposed to be like that. I still have many more little chapters like this in mind. But right now, I'm working on the next chapter in my head. I do welcome flames if they're not cursing. If you guys have ideas, please tell me. Remember to R&R! 


End file.
